


Find Your Mark

by PersonalSpin



Series: The Art of Deception [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cyberninja Hanzo Shimada, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Mystery Man Jesse McCree, Sentai Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonalSpin/pseuds/PersonalSpin
Summary: Genji asks for a little help superheroing with some ulterior motives.





	Find Your Mark

Hanzo kept an eye on Genji as they dropped into the nightclub. It was full of pulsing lights and deep, throbbing music that the crowd beneath them was writhing to; there were few places Hanzo enjoyed being in less, but Genji was already eyeing the crowds like he wished to join them. “Work first,” Hanzo hissed at his brother.

The job was simply to stop a drug deal. Genji could have easily done it himself but he’d asked for Hanzo’s help, and Hanzo was beginning to understand why.

“Of course,” Genji whispered back. “Go into the back, they should be along in a moment. I’ll keep a look out.”

Hanzo’s snorted when he saw the only thing his brother was looking out for was the handsome DJ at the turntable. He did as asked and slipped out into the alley behind the club. The concrete was slick with rain, with dirty puddles beneath the trash bags piled up by the dumpsters. Hanzo scaled the fire escape, sticking to the shadows. Somewhere in the distance a siren wailed.

Sitting in a dirty alleyway behind a club was marginally preferable to being in the club -- even if it was cold. Hanzo huffed behind the mask covering half of his face. When they finished with this job, Hanzo was going to make Genji buy him a coffee and a slice of cake.

Two men entered the alley way. One knocked at the club door while the other kept watch, his hand at his waist. Armed then, though his eyes glided over Hanzo without so much as a pause. They would be no match for him, Hanzo thought as he silently nocked an arrow. At least this job would be over with quickly, and Hanzo would be enjoying his cake soon enough.

The door to the club opened and a fist came flying out, knocking the man back into the alley. The other man reached for his gun but he was dealt with quickly, a kick to the knee bringing him down before another punch knocked him out. The fight was over before Hanzo could fully register it was happening.

Hanzo dropped down into the alley, wanting a better look at whoever had dealt with his targets. This could potentially complicate things. Where the hell was Genji though, and why hadn’t he seen him?

The man stepped out of the doorway, adjusting the scarf hiding his face as he nudged one of the men he’d downed with the toe of his boot. Hanzo let out a slow breath and the man whirled around, his gun out and aimed at Hanzo. “Who’s there?” he barked.

Hanzo stepped out of the shadows under the fire escape, already returning his arrow to his quiver as Mystery Man lowered his gun. “You punched my targets,” Hanzo said, nudging one of the men aside as he walked over.

“Sorry about that, darlin’,” Mystery Man said as he holstered his gun. “Weren’t my intention to go steppin’ on yer toes.” He tipped his hat at Hanzo and winked at him. Hanzo rolled his eyes and would deny that such foolishness made his stomach flip, his heart flutter, and his face heat beneath his mask. “Ain’t yer usual stompin’ ground -- ya branchin’ out?”

“Sentai asked that I help.” Hanzo gestured back into the club as Genji’s ulterior motives became more and more clear. Having Hanzo cover for him while he flirted with a handsome musician was likely; making it so that Hanzo would see the man he harboured a crush on was all but certain.

Hanzo looked away as he slung his bow back over his shoulder, willing his blush to fade. As ridiculous as it was to have feelings for a man who’s identity he did not know, Hanzo had been charmed from the first time the two superheroes had run into each other. His crush only grew worse with each interaction. Mystery Man was very charming, and funny, and courageous too.

The worst part was that he seemed to like Hanzo too, if his constant use of endearments was anything to go by. “Well, sugar, our jobs are just about done here,” Mystery Man said as he pocketed his phone, having alerted the police. It must be nice to work with the police rather than extralegally and from the shadows. “I’d hate for yer evening to have been wasted on my account though. What say you and I head out of here and get somethin’ to eat? A reward for justice well served.”

“I... should not,” Hanzo said slowly. “Sentai will be looking for me.”

“Ya sure he ain’t ditched ya?” Mystery Man shrugged. “Didn’t see him in there.”

Hanzo snorted. He wouldn’t have, if this meeting was part of Genji’s plan. It would serve Genji right if Hanzo left him here -- but leaving with Mystery Man...

Apparently his silence stretched on too long as Mystery Man’s shoulders slumped. “It’s OK if you’d rather not, Cyber. Was jus’ an idea.” Even behind his scarf and domino mask, his disappointment was obvious.

“No,” Hanzo said, surprising himself. “I would like to.”

“Great!” Mystery Man said loudly. “I mean, that’s good, I know a place we can go. The food’s good and they don’t ask too many questions. I’ll even let you get a dessert if ya want.”

“Such a gentleman,” Hanzo said dryly. But when Mystery Man held out his hand, Hanzo took it with a smile on his face.

***

The next morning, the headline from Joel Morricone read: ‘Drug Deal Gets Busted -- Superheroes Get Milkshakes’. The accompanying photo was a grainy shot of the two of them, milkshakes in hand, leaving the diner. Genji had the article framed, and not even being made to buy Hanzo cake could wipe the smug grin from his face.


End file.
